<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125327">Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda lives, M/M, Quarantine is making me yearn for touch so I projected it on spirk, established relationships - Freeform, i wrote this with a pounding migraine please clap, spock uses emoticons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat it down on his chest, the seconds ticking away, amplified even more in the empty room by the ancient clock that they kept in the room. Jim wasn’t even sure Spock would be checking his personal PADD while in the midst of his research. But hey, a man could hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some soft tender yearning boyfriends yall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim hated these moments. Moments in their voyages where Spock’s experiments required him to completely reorganize his day. Involving him down in the labs for a longer amount of time. The hours bleeding together until Jim felt he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in days instead of just a few hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments like this, Jim realized as he settled under the blanket, that he truly missed the other man’s presence in their quarters. The warmth Spock would give off that made Jim warm down to his toes. The stress that would melt away as their fingers brushed in a simple kiss. And then their lips, and then their minds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer,” Jim spoke into the darkness of the room, “Locate Commander Spock.” He knew the answer but hope often tricked him into believing the impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Spock is in the Science Lab.” The AI chimed in response and Jim sighed. He should have known better. He faced the night stand and reached for his PADD. Pulling up the messaging feature and shooting Spock a quick text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jim:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Spock, are you coming back soon? No rush, just curious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat it down on his chest, the seconds ticking away, amplified even more in the empty room by the ancient clock that they kept in the room. Jim wasn’t even sure Spock would be checking his personal PADD while in the midst of his research. But hey, a man could hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft ding filled the emptiness of the room and Jim was quick to lift the PADD up to read the reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Spock:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am finishing up now, T’hy’la. I apologize for my absence as of late. We are now in the final stages of the experiment and we will be prepared to present our findings to you and the admirals upon the end of the week. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim smiled, he loved the way Spock would text him. Still so formal and professional. Could practically hear him speaking the words to him. He continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall be returning to our quarters in aproxímate 5.7 minutes from the end of this transmission. I look forward to spending the evening with you. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim smiled, his heart skipping at the use of the emoticon. It had taken a while for Spock to learn the significance of the sequence of the punctuation marks in written messages. But as soon as Spock grasped the concept he was quick to apply the technique to every message he sent. Amanda had been ecstatic to receive her first missive with a heart emoticon at the end of his closing sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim replied, despite him arriving at their quarters in the next few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jim:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No need to apologize, Spock. The properties of the soil and crystal samples we collected are ground breaking in the fields of study. Don’t rush for me. I’ll be here when you arrive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept the PADD in hand, watching as the bubbles appeared indicating the Spock was already composing his response. The message appeared seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Spock</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are worth it. Rest assured no rushing was done during my experiments. I do however, admit to a sense of yearning to be within your presence once more. I am grateful for the closing of this aspect of research and entrusting the furtherment of studies to the science team at Starfleet Command. I shall see you in 96 seconds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim smiled as he typed out a quick response to the message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jim: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't wait! I’ll stay up lol</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim hit send and placed the PADD on the nightstand. Sinking back down into the warm covers just as the swoosh of the doors alerted him to Spock’s arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe!” Jim called out as Spock approached their bed. Removing his clothes as he walked, stopping at the dresser to pull out a clean pair of sleeping pants. Jim had often expressed his appreciation for Spock’s bare chest that now the Vulcan didn’t even bother trying to put a shirt on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your shift, Jim?” Spock asked as he finished  getting ready, not missing the way Jim’s eyes slowly grazed over his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring. There was nothing to really do so I went down and bothered Bones for a bit before heading back to the bridge.” He replied, scooting out of Spock’s space in their bed, allowing the older man to gracefully slip under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim was quick to close the space between them, wrapping his arm around Spock’s chest and kissing him softly on the cheek as his nose buried in his neck. Spock sighed in content, a soft purr sneaking its way out from the back of his throat. Jim long since pass the point where he showed outward affection for the noise. Instead opting to lay his head on Spock’s chest and listen to it rumble within him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours?” Jim questioned as Spock’s hands came up and softly carded through Jim’s messy hair. The man let out a long sigh in response. “That good, huh?” Jim asked as he held the Vulcan just a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More tiresome than usual. The new students under the science department are still </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘learning the ropes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as you would say and I fear I have lost my patience with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim let out a chuckle “Spock, they’re there merely for observations and learning the equipment in the field for their final year of study. Things are still new to them. They just arrived last week. They’ll get it.” He assured him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, Jim.” Spock replied, his voice soft, “But it appears that I have, what Nyota would call, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘a posse’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said and Jim could help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his mouth. Spock looked down at him almost scandalized which only furthered Jim’s laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a fan club, huh?” Jim asked, his giggling coming to a dwindle as his fingers found Spock’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear so.” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite popular, Spock. They have a lot to learn and you’re one of the best out there to teach them what they need to know.” He spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish to be with you more.” Spock spoke, and Jim nodded. Understanding every unspoken word there. The anxiety of having so many people around him. The lack of structure and concentration as a question was asked every few moments. The separation from Jim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Jim replied, lifting his head to place a soft kiss to Spock’s kiss. Pouring every ounce of understanding that he could into the simple act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a while before they fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Pretty sure all it did was make my headache worse. </p>
<p>Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>